1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile communication terminal, and in particular, to a method and an apparatus for making an emergency call in an urgent situation by using a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when a user of a mobile communication terminal incorporating an emergency calling function confronts an urgent situation, the user can make an emergency call by operating a predetermined key so that a predetermined telephone number (e.g., telephone number of the national rescue center or other rescue corps) is automatically dialed or a pre-stored text message is transmitted to that number.
When the telephone number of the national rescue center has been pre-stored in the mobile communication terminal, however, the emergency calling function fails outside of that nation, because each nation has its own emergency call number. This means that, when the user operates the emergency key while staying in another nation, an emergency call cannot be made to that nation's rescue center. Furthermore, the user may not be aware of that nation's emergency call number. In this case, the user cannot easily contact the rescue center even by dialing numbers, to say nothing of using the emergency call function.
Even when the user has contacted the rescue center somehow, the user would have difficulty in describing the urgent situation due to the language barrier.